Reign
by Maybe.Im.Just.Insane
Summary: Deciding that it's time for her to be selfish, Caroline sets out for New Orleans to explore her feelings for Klaus. Along for the ride is Katherine who for once wants to put someone else before herself. Main pairs: CarolinexKlaus KatherinexElijah
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it! This will start at season 2 of The Originals and I guess the ending of season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. The characters will be OOC at times, or probably most of the time. The story wont fully follow the plotline of TO, but it will have bits and pieces of it.**_

 _ **The main pairs will be KlausxCaroline and KatherinexElijah, Hayley will be in this but she wont have been pregnant, so there will be no Hope. I'm not certain of the side pairs yet, but there might be some KolxDavina / KolxBonnie and RebekahxStefan / RebekahxMarcel.**_

 _ **Lastly I will be updating this every Tuesday, there might be some weeks where I don't update due to me being busy with work and school. But if that's the case I will try to upload 2 chapters the next week, or upload the chapter some other day during the week!**_

 _ **With that being said I hope you'll enjoy my story, I hope it doesn't go too fast forward in the first chapter and please leave reviews, letting me know what you thought of the chapter or even to give tips!**_

* * *

She supposed this was what her vampire life had came to. Forever being the distraction for a certain hybrid. Sighing Caroline lifted the shot glass to her lips before downing the contents in it. It was quite sad how her life had come to this, she didn't want to seduce or manipulate Klaus, or anyone for that matter.

Yet she constantly found herself being guilt tripped into doing exactly that. The first time it had happened she'd seen the look of hurt and betrayal in Klaus' eyes. It was a look she vowed to never have to see again. But of course it had.

Grabbing the bottle of tequila she poured herself another shot, downing it quickly. The only down side of vampirism (besides having to drink blood to survive) was that her tolerance to alcohol had upped. So it took longer for her to feel that usual comfortable buzz.

"Caroline." Came the soft voice of one Matt Donovan. The only human left in their little gang. Carolines eyes flicked over to the man who had just stepped behind the counter of the bar, like everyone else his eyes held a look of worry and concern.

"I'm fine Matt." She mumbled before pouring another shot into her glass. "You're not." Matt replied as he stepped up to her, managing to wrestle the tequila bottle out of her hand.

"You can talk to me you know. I wont judge you, I never will." Caroline stared into his intense blue eyes for the longest moment.

"I miss him." She admitted. Matt gave her a comforting smile as he reached over and placed his hand over hers. Giving it a light squeeze. The Original family had left awhile back, for New Orleans. Caroline had listened to Klaus' voice message about a hundred times and a part of her wanted nothing more than to go to New Orleans. Let herself be swept up into the mess that was Klaus Mikaelson and his family.

But then reality came crashing, and she was forced to realize that that could never happen. Klaus had done too many horrible things, hurt her friends, Elena, one too many times.

"Why don't you go to him?" Matt asked as he pulled back a little, his hand leaving hers.

"You know why, Matty."

"Elena." Caroline nodded drumming her fingers against the counter. "And the Salvatores." She added.

"Man, screw Damon and Stefan. As for Elena, I don't think she has room to talk. As much as I love her, she is dating Damon. Someone who hurt you repeatedly and was going to kill you."

Caroline remained silent, Matt was right. Damon had done horrible things to her and everyone had just forgiven him. She had been forced to forgive him to remain the peace within the group.

"If you want to go to Klaus in New Orleans to figure things out with him, then go Caroline. Don't let Elena,Damon,Stefan or anyone for that matter hold you back. It's okay to be selfish, you can't go on in life constantly putting other people before yourself."

"When did you get so wise?" Caroline asked sending the blonde a small smile. Matt shrugged at her as he started to clean the glasses.

"Someone has to be the middle man, might aswell be the only normal human in our group." Caroline let out a small laugh, she truly appreciated Matt. He'd been through a lot and she knew he didn't like Klaus or his family, besides Rebekah, so for him to give her his blessing it really meant a lot.

"So are you gonna go?" He asked, putting the glass down, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he leaned against the wooden bar counter.

Caroline thought about it for a moment, making up her mind she looked at her former boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm going." Matt smiled at her. "Maybe you could take Katherine with you?`I'm sure she has some unresolved things with Elijah."

Caroline made a face of disgust. True the Petrova doppelgänger had somehow become a part of their group, but that didn't mean Caroline necessarily liked her. Not that anyone did really, besides Stefan. For some reason.

"I know, I know. But she's human now and she can't be turned back into a vampire. I'm sure she'd atleast want to try and resolve things with Elijah before she dies of old age... Or you know, before one of us kills her." Caroline couldn't help the laughter that left her at the idea of one of them murdering Katherine because they grew too annoyed with her. Matt smiled brightly, satisfied he had made the blonde laugh.

"Fine, I'll bring the dreaded Petrova doppelgänger with me. But I am not going to be held accountable for her. If she dies on this trip she dies." Matt shook his head, smile still on his face. He knew for certain Caroline would protect Katherine, Caroline might not like the brunette, but she couldn't stand by and just let someone die. It wasn't in her nature.

"So when will you leave?" He asked. "I'm not sure. I'd have to tell the others, talk to Katherine and all that." Matt nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Damon? He'd probably kill you on the spot or snap your neck and make everyone think you've been compelled."

"Would be hard for him to make anyone believe that, since everyone knows I'm on vervein." Caroline replied as she stood up.

"Just make sure to call, let us know you're alive and well." Matt said, his voice laced with slight worry.

"Of course, Matty." Caroline replied, flashing him a final smile before she left The Grill. First thing on her agenda was to talk to Katherine. Which meant having to go to the Salvatore Boarding house. She prayed Damon and Stefan weren't there, getting into her car she drove off.

The drive didn't take long and she soon found herself staring at the dark brown door of the Salvatore home. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, using her vampire hearing she sought out whom she was looking for, whilst also making sure no one else was home.

She heard movement in the kitchen and a slight sigh of frustration, making her way there she stopped in the opening as she watched Katherine struggle to open a jar of jam.

"Stupid piece of-" The brunette cut herself off as she heard snickering, looking up her hazel eyes met the soft blue ones of Caroline.

"Need help?" The blonde asked and Katherine reluctantly nodded, putting the jar down on the counter. Caroline strode over and opened it with ease.

"What brings you here little Forbes?" She asked as she spread the jam over one of the pieces of bread she'd taken out.

"I come bringing you an offer." Caroline replied as she slid onto one of the chairs at the table. Katherine raised an eyebrow, clearly curious what this offer could be.

"I talked to Matt, he told me you might have unresolved things with Elijah. And it just so happens that I have unresolved things with Klaus. So I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come with me to New Orleans."

Katherine stopped her movements and stared at the blonde in front of her. "Why would you want to take me with you? I thought you hated me."

"Hate is a strong word, strongly dislike would be more appropriate. At first I was opposed to the idea, but Matt explained it in a way where I can understand. You don't have forever anymore Katherine. Do you really want to spend the rest of your human life wondering what might of happened? Or are you going to do something about it?"

Katherine munched on the bread, taking in the blondes words. She was right. All this time she thought Stefan had been her true love, but it had always been Elijah. And countless times she had ruined things between them because she'd been too busy looking out for herself. This could be her chance to finally make things right between them and she could spend the rest of her human days happy, with the man she loved.

"When do we leave?" Katherine finally said as she spoke up, Caroline sent her a small smile as she stood up.

"I was thinking tomorrow around noon. So start packing, I don't know how long we'll be gone so make sure to pack enough for a week or two atleast." Caroline replied and Katherine nodded at her.

"You're going to tell the scooby gang where you're going?"

"Yes, I kind of have to." Katherine nodded at her as she finished up her sandwiches. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then, goodnight."

"Night." Katherine said back and watched as the blonde disappeared from the kitchen.

Morning came far too quick in Carolines opinion and she found herself once more face to face with the dark brown door of the Salvatore house. The talk with her mother the previous night had gone over better than she could of hoped for. Her mother whilst being against Klaus couldn't find it in herself to deny her daughter the chance of love. So after a lengthy conversation, which involved Liz Forbes informing her daughter that if Klaus ever hurt her she would put endless bullets of wood in the man. Caroline had gotten her mothers blessings.

Swallowing hard Caroline pushed the door open and heard the familiar voices of Damon,Stefan,Elena and Bonnie. Closing the door behind her she made her way to the fireplace/livingroom area where they all were gathered.

"Why wont you tell us where you're going Katherine?" Damon demanded, and Caroline could tell he was getting annoyed.

"It's not my place to tell, Damon. Now stop asking me." Katherine snapped back, growing tired of the elder Salvatore.

Caroline cleared her throat which got her the attention of everyone in the room. "Care." Elena said sending her friend a smile. Caroline sent one back as she walked down the steps and came to stand in front of all of them.

"I asked you all here because I have something important to tell you." Looking around the room at her group of friends she carefully read their facial expressions before continuing. "I would hope you wont judge me for what I'm about to say or start to hate me. But I want you all to know I'm doing this for me."

"Care what's going on?" Bonnie asked, face filled with worry as was her voice. "Are you dying or something?" Stefan asked.

"No no, I'm fine." Caroline quickly replied, putting them at ease. "So what is it Blondie?" Damon drawled, clearly already bored with the conversation.

"I'm going to New Orleans..And I'm taking Katherine with me." The room fell silent for a minute before all hell let loose.

"I always knew you were a traitor." Came from Damon. "Are you insane Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Did Klaus compel you or something? You can't be serious Caroline." Elena said, the only one who remained silent was Stefan. He simply observed her, arms crossed over his chest.

The questions kept pouring on and Caroline let out a sigh, this was exactly how she had pictured it going down but hoping it wouldn't.

"What's the plan Blondie? You think you're gonna go to New Orleans and live happily ever after with Klaus? Do you seriously think he has any feelings for you? He's been playing you, using you." Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like you did?" Caroline snapped back, which silenced the room quickly. Katherine however looked on, amused by the whole thing a small grin etched onto her lips.

"Care.." Elena started but Caroline held up her hand to silence her. "I know, but it doesn't change the fact of what he did. And how you all just brushed it off like it was nothing. Look, I don't know what's in store for me in New Orleans, or if even I have a future with Klaus. But for too long I've put all of your interests above my own and I think it's time for me to be a bit selfish and explore whatever this is between me and Klaus. I will never condone what he's done to us, especially to you Elena. But there is more to him than just evil and killing."

"You can't be serious-"

"Shut up Damon." Stefan finally said as he spoke up, he walked over to Caroline and pulled her into a hug.

"I may not like Klaus, but I know what you're talking about. There is more to him and I think you'll be the one to bring that out. You call us everyday and give us updates on your well being." He said as he pulled back, looking her directly in the eyes. Caroline nodded and sent him a smile of appreciation.

Next up was Bonnie, she hugged her blonde friend tightly. "I don't approve of him at all, but if he makes you happy then that's all that will matter." Caroline pulled Bonnie back into the hug and mumbled a thank you in her ear.

Elena and Damon stood side by side, neither moving. "I'm sorry Care but I just can't." Elena said and left, Damon shot her a last disapproving look before going after this girlfriend.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Stefan reassured his blonde friend as Caroline nodded. "I hope so."

"Well this has been overly dramatic. Ready to go?" Katherine asked as she stood up, earning her glares from all three of them.

"Are you sure about her?" Bonnie asked as her eyes moved from Caroline to moving up and down Katherine. "No, but she has business in New Orleans. And who knows, maybe someone will kill her there and end our suffering."

"Hey!" Katherine called out as the trio chuckled. Sending them all a death glare she grabbed her bags and made her way to the car. "Be careful, New Orleans are filled with old vampires and strong witches." Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"I'll call when I get there." She said and sent her two friends one final smile before turning on her heel and making her way to the car where Katherine were loading in her bags. Once the bags were in the car and the girls were seated Caroline drove off. Starting their road trip to New Orleans, to Klaus and Elijah and possibly a future for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TwilightHybrid** **-** I know, it was really infuriatiating to watch. Because Klaus was so different with her and thank you for following the story. I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter._

 _ **Guest -** Thank you so much._

 _And a huge thank you to everyone that followed/favorited this story. I hope i wont disappoint you and i hope you all will enjoy the second chapter. Don't be afraid to leave reviews! I really appriciate them._

* * *

He supposed this was what his greed had brought onto him. His desire for power, to rule, to be king. For a second he thought he'd might get to have it all, enjoy the city he built with his family. Unfortunately he'd been one step behind. The witch Genevieve had deceived him, giving the moonlight rings power to drain him from his hybrid powers once a month. Making him useless and weak.

The wind rustled the dead leaves on the wooden floor in the dark room, Klaus sat in an arm chair watching the moonlight through his windows. Waiting for the pain, waiting for the curse to drain him of all his energy, rendering him useless.

He found it amusing how people thought he was dead, the mighty hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson. The fallen king of New Orleans. A rumored dead king. How he desired to prove them all wrong. He was going to get revenge for what had happened to him, he just had to be patient. Something that was easier said than done, waiting was not something he was good at.

"I thought I might find you here." Came the calm voice of Elijah. "What brings you to my fallen kingdom, brother?" Klaus replied with a dull tone.

"I came to fulfill my duties as your older brother." Klaus lips twitched for a brief second as he stood up, turning to face his brother.

"Well as you can see I'm just splendid. Off you go." Elijah shook his head slightly, moving his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.

"Are you really going to push away the last person who is willingly remaining by your side?"

Klaus didn't answer him. He simply turned around, basking in the moonlight. His sister had left, he himself had banished her after her betrayal. Marcel he banished to the other side of New Orleans. A promise of death if he ever crossed the river. Hayley he didn't care much for, sure the woman had been helpful when it came to the bayu werewolves. But that's where the use for her ended.

Camille, the lovely human bartender only served as a purpose to keep his mind away from another distracting blonde he'd left behind in Mystic Falls. A blonde he missed dearly. His mind wandered to their last encounter. Her graduation. He remembered the small smile on her face when he promised Tyler could come back to Mystic Falls.

The way she smelled of flowers and spring as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lipstick painted lips, promising to be her last love. However long that might take. Something he took to heart, even though he'd ended up sleeping with Genevieve. Something he'd done for the purpose of keeping the witch loyal to him. How comical that in the end he'd been the one getting played.

"Niklaus?" Elijah called out for him, earning him the attention of his day dreaming brother. "What do you want me to say, Elijah?" Klaus replied.

"Something, anything."

Klaus lips quirked upwards momentarily, as he remained silent. "Are you really just giving up? Are you going to lock yourself up here and endure this..This curse?" He asked with clear distaste in his tone.

"Yes." Klaus said, voice firm. Elijah let out a sigh and shook his head. Letting his dark eyes roam over his brothers figure.

"This is not the Niklaus Mikaelson I've known for over a thousand years." He spoke before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Just wait a little longer brother. Don't give up on me yet. Klaus thought as he felt the curse begin, an immense pain shot through his spine and he fell to his knees letting out a blood curling scream. A scream he was sure the citizens of New Orleans heard.

"Soon.." He breathed as he fell to his side, his body twitching and shaking from the pain.

* * *

The car ride had been silent since they left Mystic Falls, the only sound being heard coming from the humming engine. Carolines eyes left the road to look at the brunette sitting next to her. She was staring out the car window, watching the trees and fields pass them by. She looked to be deep in thought and Caroline was curious about what was going on in that mind of hers.

"You do know you're the only one of us that will survive a car crash, right?" Katherine asked, not looking at Caroline.

Caroline quickly turned her eyes back to the road, mumbling a silent sorry. Katherine turned her head to the blonde.

"Why do you keep looking at me like you want to ask me something, but then never do it?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied. "Well, what is it?" Katherine probed. Wanting to know why the blonde wasn't asking the questions she wanted answers to.

"I guess I just want to know what's going through your mind. I'm curious."

"You want to dive into the wicked mind of Katherine Pierce? Sure you're not afraid to be corrupted?" Katherine teased earning her an eyeroll from the blonde.

It was in moments like these that Caroline didn't mind the doppelgänger. She was actually pleasant to be around.

"So what's on your mind?" Caroline asked, eyes flicking from the road to the brunette by her side.

Letting out a sigh Katherine shrugged. "A lot of things. I've done a lot of bad things Caroline." Caroline let out a snort as if to say 'You don't say' earning her a small glare from Katherine.

"I don't regret most of what I've done. I did what I had to to survive, the only thing I do regret is hurting Elijah. The look of disappointment in his eyes is something I never want to witness again."

Caroline nodded, fully understanding her. As it was something she never wanted to see in Klaus' eyes. "I'm scared of facing him, scared of what his reaction is going to be. Scared that he's not going to want to have anything to do with me."

"Scared of rejection." Caroline said and Katherine nodded. "I'm sure he wont send you away." Caroline said trying to reassure the brunette. But Katherine simple shook her slightly, mumbling a 'you never know.'

"So you and Klaus?"

"Me and Klaus."

"I'm not going to lie, I did not see that coming." Katherine mused earning her a look from the blonde vampire.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just Klaus has always been a preacher for 'love is a vampires greatest weakness' and here he is, in love with a baby vampire."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle, it was ironic, that she could agreed to. "I think you'll be good for him though. His life has been filled with darkness, backstabbing, hatred. He could use some of that sunshine Caroline Forbes."

"Did you just indirectly compliment me?" Caroline asked in disbelief, Katherine gave her a shrug in return.

"If you mention it to anyone I will strongly deny it." Caroline sent a smile to the doppelgänger, perhaps this trip wouldn't be too bad. She thought as her eyes wandered back to the road.

Katherine leaned forward and turned on the radio, pop music filled the car and Katherine leaned back against the seat, turning her head towards the window once more. Slightly nodding her head to the music.

* * *

Elijah stood outside on the balcony, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight on his skin as he watched the citizens and tourists of New Orleans make their way around the streets. After the fall of his brother he had found himself an apartment not far from the compound. Making sure he was nearby, should his brother need him.

Speaking of said brother, Elijah wasn't sure what to make of him as of right now. He had seen some of Niklaus' lows, but this was the lowest he'd ever gone. Not even fighting back. It just didn't sit right with Elijah. Something was off, but Klaus wouldn't let him in so there wasn't much he actually could do.

Sighing he put his hands on the balcony railing and leaned himself against it , hanging his head. Racking his brain for answers, answers he didn't have.

"Hey.." Came the soft and soothing voice of Hayley and he felt her warm hand on his back, lifting his head he looked into her green eyes.

"Is grumpy still moping around?" She asked earning her a slight crooked smile from Elijah.

"Unfortunately, it would appear so." He replied standing up straight. "What can I do?" Hayley asked as her hand dropped from his back.

"I'm not sure."

Hayley nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned slightly to look out over the city. "Maybe I should go and talk to him?" She offered and Elijah shook his head.

"He'll more likely rip your throat out than hear what you have to say." Biting down on her lip Hayley searched her mind for options. It had been 4 months now and Klaus was still locking himself up, hiding himself from the world.

"What if we destroy the rings?" She suggested, Elijah turned his head to look down at her.

"Genevieve put her spell on the rings, which in return cursed Klaus. So if we destroy the rings Klaus would be set free and back to his normal destructive self."

Elijah's lips quirked upwards at Hayleys words. "We'd need help. A witch aswell."

"I'll talk to Davina, I'm sure I could convince her to help. I'll talk to Jackson aswell, maybe the pack could help out. And perhaps you could visit Marcel, see if him and Josh could help out."

"It's better than nothing." Elijah sighed out, sending Hayley a small smile of gratitude before the brunette turned on her heel and left.

Marcel could possibly be persuaded to help them, with the promise of lifting the banishment or something else. Davina however was another thing. The young witch had proven to be difficult and she harbored a hatred for his brother he hadn't seen in years. Scarily reminding him of their father. Mikael.

But Davina had a soft spot for Hayley and Camille, which meant the Mikaelsons often used them to get the young witch to do their biddings. He just hoped Hayley could come through for them this time, he desperately needed it if he was going to start persuading Klaus to let Rebekah come home.

Sighing once more he turned on his heel, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on before he left to cross the river. A talk with the former king of New Orleans was in order.

* * *

Time passed by as they came closer and closer to their destination. However due to Katherine still being human, the girls had had to make stops to fill the girls hungry stomach. Caroline took the opportunity to feed off of one of the many blood bags she had brought along with her.

And now the blonde found herself sitting across the brunette as she stuffed herself full on a burger,fries and a milkshake.

"Does it feel strange to only be eating human food again?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of silence, Katherine popped a fry in her mouth and shrugged.

"At first it was a bit strange, but you get used to it again." Katherine replied before she wrapped her lips around the straw to her milkshake and drank.

Caroline nodded as she tapped her fingers against the surface of the table. "It's weird.. I've only been a vampire for two years and I honestly can't picture myself only eating human food. You were a vampire for over 500 years, it can't be easy to settle into being a human again."

"It's not. I made a lot of enemies and once those enemies find out I'm human...well." Katherine grimaced as she took a bite from her burger.

"That's why you stuck around Stefan and Damon?" Caroline asked and Katherine nodded.

"Damon might not of saved me but Stefan.. He's always been kind hearted. Minus his ripper years."

Both girls smiled, Stefan Salvatore was not a pretty sight when he went full ripper mode. Something Caroline had briefly experienced. Probably not to the extent that Katherine had, but from what she'd seen she knew he could get bad. Really bad.

"Can I ask you something?" Katherine asked with caution, which was not normal for the brunette to do.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. "Earlier this morning, the conversation between you and Elena. What was that about?"

Caroline sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, placing some of it behind her ear, there was no point in hiding it was there? Katherine would probably find out somehow anyways.

"When Stefan and Damon first came to Mystic Falls they weren't exactly on good terms. Damon wanted to ruin Elena and Stefans relationship...So he used me, compelled me to do his evil biddings..Compelled me to sleep with him and to be his personal bloodbag. Imagine my surprise when all of those memories came back when you turned me into a vampire." Caroline shot her a half crooked smile.

Katherine lowered the burger to the plate and looked at her in surprise. Which again was not a familiar sight for the blonde.

"He raped you." Katherine spoke in a low tone and Caroline shrugged. "Basically. Look its fine, it was awhile ago. I'm over it, I moved on."

Katherine shook her head. "I might not be the most decent human being in this world, in fact I'm down right evil most of the time. But what he did was not okay, never tell yourself that it's fine."

Caroline looked at the brunette, stunned at her words. She did not expect this from Katherine, someone she barley knew. Someone who had made her and her friends lives a living hell. Someone she'd spent most of her vampire life highly disliking because of the actions the brunette had taken. It felt weird that Katherines words were more comforting than her best friends.

"You know I may be human, but I'm still very cunning and I have a thing for revenge. If you need any help with dealing with Damon let me know, I'd be more than willing to help you out." Katherine mused and Caroline couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Thank you." Caroline said with sincerity, Katherine looked at her sending her a smile before she shrugged and continued to eat from her burger.

* * *

Elijah pushed the garage door to the side to reveal the new home of one Marcel Gerard. Stepping inside he took a look around, the furniture were simple and the space open with huge windows on the opposite wall, looking out over the city.

Footsteps coming towards him stopped his observation as his eyes landed on the dark skinned man he was looking for.

"Elijah Mikaelson, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Marcellus." Elijah replied as he stepped inside, choosing to keep the doorway open. "I came to ask for your help with Niklaus."

"And what makes you think I want anything to do with your brother?" Marcel asked as he came to a stop by the couches.

"Because I don't think you want the werewolves to take over the French Quarter." Elijah replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Say I don't.. what's in this for me? If you haven't forgotten I'm banished. A promise of death if I were to ever step a foot on the other side of the river."

"What do you want Marcellus? I'm sure once you've saved my brothers life he'll be lenient with you. He might even grant you something you want."

Marcel thought for a moment. "I want to build a new kingdom, here. You and your family can have the French Quarter."

Elijah remained silent, observing the man before him for a moment before he spoke up. "I'm sure that could be arranged. As long as both of us can live in peace and co-operate."

Marcel nodded, he knew fighting the Originals without strong witches were useless and as much as he disliked Klaus and his family at times, he still found himself caring for them. They had raised him afterall, taken him from a place of hell to what he believed was heaven.

"So what's the plan?" He asked and motioned for Elijah to sit down so they could get to work.

* * *

Wringing the key she turned the car off, they had made it. They were finally here in New Orleans. Caroline sat there for a moment, holding onto the steering wheel, asking herself if this was a bad idea. What if Klaus didn't t want her anymore? What if he had moved on?

"So.. Are we just going to sit here?" Katherine asked as she stared at the blonde, finally snapping out of it Caroline unbuckled her belt and stepped out of the car. The first thing that hit her was the music, as she closed the door to the car she allowed herself to take in the beauty of the French Quarter. Tourists mixed with locals were walking about, enjoying the festivities. Music was playing loudly but you could also make out the chatter amongst the many people. Some middle aged woman was giving a tour, talking about the quarter and how New Orleans were said to be the city of witches.

"First time in New Orleans?" Katherine asked as she came to stand next to the blonde.

"First time being anywhere other than Mystic Falls." Caroline replied as her eyes wandered over the lights to the shops and buildings.

"Well we had a long ride and I'm tired, so how about we get checked in so I can go to sleep." Katherine said as she moved to get her bags out of the car.

"Yeah sure." Caroline mumbled, not entirely paying attention to the doppelgänger as she was still busy taking in the beauty of the French Quarter.

Once she felt like she had stared enough Caroline helped Katherine with her bags and the girls made their way into the hotel. Caroline compelled them two rooms and the girls settled in. Katherine as she said earlier had headed straight to bed, Caroline on the other hand decided to go out and explore. Plus, she had a hybrid to find.

After roughly two hours of searching she was about to give up. Everyone she met told her they didn't t know a Klaus Mikaelson and when she stumbled upon some vampires they told her that the hybrid king was dead. Which obviously wasn t true considering Caroline was still very much alive. Letting out a sigh Caroline turned on her heel and looked around, her eyes found a sign that said "Rousseau". Making her way to the sign she slowly pushed the door to the bar open only to be met by loud laughter, people clinking their glasses together as they drank.

She moved to the bar and settled down on one of the stools, soon enough a rather beautiful woman appeared in front of her. Caroline couldn't t help but think that the woman resembled herself, with her slightly curled hair. Her big bright blue eyes and kind looking face.

"You look a little young to be in a bar." The woman said as she offered Caroline a kind smile. Caroline sighed inwardly as she leaned forward, looking the woman directly in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'm old enough to be in a bar. You're going to serve me and then go back to your work."

"Vampire." The blonde bartender said as she shook her head but pulled up a shot glass and filled it with tequila.

"On the house." She added as Caroline stood still, shocked. "You're on vervein." She finally said after a few seconds.

"Have to be if you want to survive in this town." The bartender replied. "So what brings you to New Orleans?" She inquired as Caroline grabbed the shot glass and downed its contents.

"Im looking for someone, maybe you know him. His name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline replied.

The blonde stilled, her eyes finding Carolines. "I know him, why are you looking for Klaus?" She asked.

"It's a complicated thing to explain, but I really need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"Camille." Camille said. " A lot of people have walked in here, asking the very same question. 'Where is Klaus.' I usually don t give them an answer but I don't get that sense of feeling like you're out to hurt him. So ill tell you where I think you might find him..."

"Caroline and thank you."

"No problem, there is a building down in the center of the Quarter called The Abattoir. It used to be sort of the headquarters for the rulers of New Orleans. But after what went down its kind of been abandoned. So you could check it out and if you don t find him there his brother Elijah lives not too far from here, maybe he can give you an exact location."

Caroline offered Camille a smile. "Thank you for your help.. And sorry about the compelling earlier. I just didn't want to get thrown out."

Camille waved her eyes, smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, I hope you find Klaus. This city isn't the same without him."

Caroline nodded before she slid off the stool and headed out of the bar and towards this building called The Abattoir.

The female blonde bartender named Camille had been of great help to Caroline as she now found herself standing in front of two large wooden doors to what looked like to be a very abandoned building. Swallowing hard she pushed the doors open, a loud creaking noise ringing out as she stepped inside.

She was met with dead silence, not even her vampire hearing could pick up any noises. Continuing down the stone hallway she came upon an entrance of sorts. The furniture worn down and scattered about. Dead leaves on the floor, dead vines curling the,selves around the stone pillars and arches.

Klaus? She called out as her eyes swept over the entrance and up towards the balcony going all the way around the room. Getting no reply she made her way to the stairs, halfway through she could of sworn she felt eyes on her. Turning around she took another look around only to find nothing. Jogging up the steps she looked to her left and to her right, deciding to take her right she made her way through the dark hallway.

The first room she came upon looked like a study, books were on the floor, the table flipped over and broken. Chairs laying about, some had their legs snapped off. Pages from books everywhere along with broken mirrors and paintings.

Taking one last look at the room she turned on her heel and continued down the hallway, the next room she came upon was a bedroom. It still looked intact, but clearly hadn't been used for awhile. As she turned to leave she could of sworn she saw the shape of Klaus in the corner of her eye. Turning around quickly she was once more met by nothing.

Shaking her head she continued to look into the rooms that came upon her hunt for the sandy blonde haired man she was looking for. The last room she came upon she knew it had to be his. There were blank canvases piled up against the wall, an arm chair stood in the middle of the room, faced towards the windows, the moonlight. Couches looked like they had been dragged to stand against the wall, to make room for something.

The fireplace had cobwebs and dust collected on it, Caroline was sure that the room had probably been comfortable and cozy once upon a time. Now however the room gave off an eerie feeling, the whole building gave off an eerie feeling. Closing her eyes she sighed, had she really come all this way just for Klaus to be gone? Dead? Grimacing, she knew the last one was false. Or else she herself would have been dead.

Inhaling slowly she was about to turn around when she heard it, the familiar swoosh and she froze. She knew it was him, not because she knew his signature smell by now, but because the way she felt when she knew his eyes were on her. She couldn't t explain it, but she just knew.

Turning around slowly her soft blue eyes met his hard ones. Her breathe hitched slightly as she took in his appearance. He looked worn down, bags under his eyes, thinner, his once raspberry colored lips now turned into an almost soft dark lilac. Even his skin looked paler.

She watched as his eyes raked over her body, taking in her appearance before his eyes met hers once more. Swallowing hard she stared at him, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Hello love."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Answers to reviews:**_

 _ **TwilightHybrid -**_ That they did. Klaus and Caroline talk is coming up in this chapter, aswell as Elijah meeting Katherine. So I hope this chapter is to your liking!

 _ **Guest -**_ Thank you so much!

 _ **Guest -**_ I'm happy you're excited, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

He'd been sitting in his armchair, basking in the moonlight as he heard the door to The Abattoir open. Letting out a frustrated sigh be prepared himself for Elijah, however the footsteps sounded lighter. As the door closed he heard a distinctive click against the stone floor. Elijah doesn't wear heels. Hayley.

He got up from his spot prepared to throw the meddling werewolf out when a familiar flowery scent hit him. Stopping in his track he inhaled harder, drawing more of the scent in. It couldn't be. He thought as he carefully slipped out of his room and moved towards the entrance.

Upon arriving he froze, was he imagining things? Was this a cruel dream of his? His own mind taunting him with images of a woman he'd come to love. His eyes followed the blonde as she looked around, a shiver went through his spine as she called out for him. It had been so long since he heard her voice, he'd be a liar if he said he hadn't missed it.

But he had to make sure this was real, that he wasn't seeing things. Deciding to follow her he moved after her, carefully. She made her way to the study at first, she continued down the hallway, looking into previous bedrooms before she stumbled upon his room.

He watched her take in his broken down bedroom, watched as her eyes swept over the armchair, the windows, the fireplace. It was time. He though as he vampire sped up behind her.

He saw her stiffen and heard as her breath hitched in her throat. He couldn't help the slight upwards twitch of his lips before they went back into a thin line. The blonde beauty in front of him slowly turned and he felt something in the pit of his stomach as her warm soft blue eyes met his.

Her eyes moved over him, and he allowed himself to let his eyes wander over her before they both settled back to looking each other in the eyes.

The silence rang out in the room as they spent a couple of seconds just looking at each other. Taking in that this was real and it was actually happening.

"Hello love." He spoke with a rough and raspy voice.

"Klaus." Caroline replied swallowing hard. Klaus folded his hands behind his back as he started to move in circles around her, like a wolf stalking it's prey.

"What brings you here?" He asked eyes trained on the blondes face. "You invited me...remember?"

Ah yes, his voice mail. He thought as he continued to walk around her. "Are you okay? You look..." Her blue eyes wandered over the man walking in circles around her yet again. "Ill." She finally settled on.

"Concerned for my health, love?" He teased enjoying the way she seemed to slightly squirm under his stare, she'd more than likely have a flush on her cheeks if she weren't a vampire.

"Are you going to answer my questions with your questions?" She finally asked, folding her hands over her chest.

"That depends, love. Will you be continuing to answer my questions with your questions?" Klaus replied cheekily as he came to a stop in front of her, cocking his head to the side as he watched her. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, of course I'm worried about your health."

"Is it because you care? Or are you afraid I might die and in return you and your friends might die?"

"Both." Caroline answered truthfully, something she knew Klaus always appreciated about her. Klaus simply stared at her for a moment, taking in her answer. Finally hearing Caroline admit that she cared about him set something off inside of him. Something he couldn't quite explain.

"Come, allow me to tell you how Niklaus Mikaelson became the fallen king of New Orleans" He finally spoke as he motioned for her to sit down in the arm chair, once she was seated he started to pace in front of the giant windows as he told her about Marcel,Rebekah,Genevieve,Francesca and the New Orleans coven. Deciding to leave out Hayley for now. He knew she hadn't been fond of the brunette werewolf back in Mystic Falls.

"So every full moon these rings draws power from you?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded.

"And why haven't you taken care of any of this yet? The Klaus I know would of killed all of them the second it happened."

"I've set plans in motion, love." Klaus replied his back to her. Caroline leaned her head against her hand as she watched the figure of the man in front of her.

"I came to figure things out between us." She finally said, making Klaus turn his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. One of his eyebrows slowly raised itself.

"Earlier, you asked what brought me here. You did. I've been denying this attraction between us for far too long and I'm tired of fighting it." She got up from the arm chair and came to stand next to him.

"I didn't come alone." She added.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked looking down at her. "Katherine came along, she's human now. Can't be turned back into a vampire."

A human Katherine Pierce, Klaus thought. Doppelgänger. She might prove to be useful. He thought before he returned his focus to Caroline.

"She wants to resolve things with Elijah before she dies. I don't like to ask things from you but do you think you could refrain from killing her?"

Klaus lips quirked upwards at the blondes request. "For you, love, I will try my hardest." He replied earning him a small smile.

"Now, tell me how I can help you. Include me in on this crazy plan of yours Klaus Mikaelson and don't give me the 'it's too dangerous for you' bullcrap."

"Are you sure you can handle the heat of New Orleans?" He mused as Caroline raised one of her eyebrows at him as if to say 'Do you know who you're talking to?'.

"Very well then." He said before telling her his plan, a plan he'd been putting into motion for the past 5 months.

* * *

Katherine groaned as she woke up, the rays of sunlight hitting her right in the face. Stupid sun. She grumbled as she flipped over in the bed, burying her head deeper into the pillow. If it was one thing she hated about being human again, besides not having super strength and speed, it was the feeling of always being tired. Specially when she woke up.

"Good, you're up." Came the voice of one Caroline Forbes. Katherine turned around quickly, sitting up on her knees as she watched the blonde get up from the arm chair she'd been sitting in and walk across the room to pull the drapes apart revealing even more sunlight.

"What are you doing in my room?" Katherine asked in a slightly rough voice. Stupid morning voice. She thought to herself as she cleared her throat and lifting her arm to shield her eyes from the sunlight now pouring into her room.

"We have things to do today, one of them being you and me meeting up with Klaus." Caroline replied as she turned around to look at the brunette.

"No. I am not stepping anywhere near Klaus. Have you forgotten he spent 500 years chasing after me? With the sole purpose of torturing and killing me."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she opened up one of Katherines bag and threw clothes at her. "Do you think I haven't taken care of that already? Klaus said he wouldn't harm you." So the last part was a lie, but what Katherine didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Caroline decided, standing up straight again.

"Just like that?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "Just like that." Caroline replied. "Now go shower, Klaus said he'd have breakfast ready for us." Caroline turned on her heel leaving a very confused doppelgänger on the bed with clothes thrown around her.

Shaking her head the brunette slid off the bed and made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on the clothes the blonde had thrown at her.

40 minutes later Katherine found herself in front of a huge stone building with big wooden doors. Caroline pushed the door open and motioned for Katherine to walk in first, eyeing her suspiciously for a second Katherine decided to trust that the blonde wasn't leading her to her deathbed.

Once she stepped inside she heard Caroline close the door behind her and the pair made their way towards what looked to be a huge entrance hall. Upon arriving the first thing Katherine noticed was the food filled table placed neatly in the center of the room and at the head of the table a very worn out Klaus Mikaelson sat.

"Katerina Petrova" Klaus said his voice low and raspy. "Klaus" Katherine replied as she slid a little behind Caroline. Figuring the blonde would most likely be able to protect her against the Original hybrid.

"Are we expecting more people?" Caroline asked as she observed the table, she counted 7 plates and goblets as well as seats.

"We are indeed, love. Please have a seat, the others will join us shortly." Klaus replied as Caroline sat down next to Klaus, Katherine looked uncertain for a moment before she slid down next to Caroline. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her so she turned her head and looked the devil straight in the face.

"You look sick Klaus. Perhaps karma has finally come to collect what was long overdue." Katherine said slight smirk on her lips.

"It would appear I wasn't the only one karma decided to come and collect from. How's the human life treating you Katerina?" Klaus quickly replied eyes boring into the hazel ones of the brunette.

"Can't run very fast now, can we?" He mused as Katherines face went from smug to fear to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Klaus.." Caroline said in a warning tone, her eyes moving from the brunette to the smug looking hybrid.

"I'll play nice." Klaus said his eyes moving from the beautiful blonde to the doppelgänger he despised. "For now." He added, earning him an eye roll from Caroline.

Their conversation was interrupted by the doors opening and closing and soon footsteps was heard moving closer to them.

"Brother, I'm glad you could join us." Klaus said as he stood up, turning around Carolines eyes fixed themselves on the always sharp looking older Mikaelson. Elijah. Next to him was a dark skinned man, he wore a tight fitting shirt along with dark jeans. Next to him was a shorter pale skinned male with dark hair and dark eyes.

And lastly a brunette Caroline had come to strongly dislike. Hayley. "Please, have a seat and lets start this wonderful meal."

Turning back around Caroline looked to her side and noticed that Katherine sat frozen, a slight look of panic on her face.

"It'll be fine." Caroline whispered in her ear, her words seemed to have somehwat worked as the brunette relaxed herself slightly. The kind looking pale man sat himself down next to Katherine, giving her a slight nod and a hello. Doing the same to Caroline.

"Miss Forbes what brings you-" Elijah stopped mid sentence as his eyes fixed themselves on the brunette next to Caroline. "Katerina" He whispered, shock written on his face.

"I'm going to assume you all have some sort of history?" The dark skinned man said as he sat opposite of Katherine, placing Hayley at the other end of the table.

"You could say that, I'm Caroline." Caroline said and offered the man a small smile. "Marcel and this is my second in command. Joshua." Marcel nodded towards the dark haired man sitting next to the brunette.

"You can call me Josh." He added and Caroline sent him a smile.

"What's going on Niklaus?" Elijah finally asked, his eyes still trained on Katherine whom refused to look at him. Instead fixing her eyes on the plate in front of her. She knew she was being a coward but facing Elijah after all this time stirred up emotions, emotions she'd spent 500 years burying deep inside of her.

"If you would take a seat brother, I shall explain everything." Klaus replied and motioned for Elijah to sit down. Finally moving his eyes from the brunette he looked at his brother before sitting down.

"First of all I'd like to thank all of you for gathering here this morning." Klaus started as his eyes swept over the people sitting around the table. "As some of us know I was 'cursed' so to say, moonlight rings were made. They were however tweaked, allowing the ring bearers to draw power from me and essential become hybrids."

"This still does not explain the presence of Miss Forbes and Katerina" Elijah butted in, earning him a small annoyed look from Klaus.

"Me being here has nothing to do with your situation." Caroline spoke as she locked eyes with Elijah. "My reasons for being here are purely selfish but that doesn't mean I'm not here to help, shall you need it. And judging by the state of Klaus, I'd say my help, heck even Katherines help is very much needed."

Klaus looked at the blonde with pride in his eyes, not a lot of people dared to speak up against his brother like that.

"And please, Elijah, call me Caroline." Caroline added with a softer tone. Elijah gave her a curt nod before turning his attention back to his brother.

"As I was saying, the reason I invited you all here is because we all desire one thing. Well atleast most of us do." Klaus spoke as his eyes shot towards the brunette at the end of the table.

"Rid the French Quarter of the werewolves. Kill those with rings on their hands and most importantly, get the rings back."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Elijah asked leaning his head against his hand as his fingers covered his mouth. Watching his brother.

"Francesca has been holed up in that huge mansion of hers. None of us can access it, well besides Hayley." Marcel added nodding towards the quietly observing werewolf.

"And what about the rings, we've yet to locate them all." Elijah added as Klaus let out a sigh.

"The rings have been located. Did you honestly think I was just sitting around moping, pitying myself dear brother? Now if you'll listen and not interrupt me, I'll tell you my plan. A plan I've been planning for 5 months."

Elijah and Marcel fell silent as they watched Klaus. Satisfied Klaus began speaking again. "There is a building across the river that the Guerrar family wants to demolish and rebuild into a casino. Elijah I'd like for you to meet up with the spokesperson and kindly decline their request. The meeting is set for later today, do try not to be late."

"And how exactly would I stop this request?" Elijah asked.

"The preservation act of 1966" Klaus replied, knowing Elijah would immediately get it. Elijah's lips twitched upwards in a slight satisfied smirk as a plan was already forming in his head.

"I believe once we've made this move Francesca wont be sitting around anymore, she will bring the fight to me. There will be a full moon tonight, which will weaken me significantly. Meaning it would be in her best interest to kill me. That's where the rest of you come in."

As Klaus let everyone in on his plan Katherine couldn't help but feel slightly useless. Not that she would of bent over backwards to help Klaus, but she'd atleast liked the option to.

"That's quiet the plan, brother." Elijah said after Klaus finished up. "I sure hope so, considering I've been planning it for the past 5 months." Klaus replied and looked towards his brother.

"So, can I count all of you in?" Klaus asked as his eyes moved from his brother towards the people sitting around the table.

"Say I help you with this, what would I get in return?" Marcel asked. Klaus eyes shifted towards the dark skinned man he once called son.

"I realize I'm in no position to remind you of your betrayal since I already punished you for that. So what is it that I can grant you, Marcellus?"

"I want to rebuild my own kingdom across the river. We'll live in peace and come to each others aid if it should be needed. But under no circumstances do we fight or kill each other off."

Klaus pondered on Marcel's request for a minute before he nodded. "I suppose I can agree to that."

"Then it's settled." Elijah said as he stood up, his eyes shifting over to Katherine one last time before he took his leave. Katherine finally lifted her gaze from the plate and let out a long sigh, mentally cursing herself for being such a coward.

"Look who finally decided to come back to herself." Klaus mused earning him a glare from Katherine.

"You're not going to need me for this, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to take my leave aswell." Katherine muttered as she grabbed a bagel and an apple before she walked away.

Caroline grabbed her goblet and leaned back in her chair as she sipped the blood in it. B+ she noted and shot a side glance to Klaus who replied with a half crooked smile.

Marcel observed them, he noted that the blonde seemed to have a calming effect on the Original hybrid. Seemed to even make him happier. But who was she? Caroline Forbes. He'd never heard that name before. It was apparent that she was important to Klaus, but to what degree.

He figured he'd inquire about the blonde after this mission was over with and Klaus was back to himself. For now he sat in silence watching the two blondes at the end of the table while he drank from his goblet.

* * *

 _ **So sorry that this chapter was so short! I haven't had time to write that much this past week, hopefully you all will still enjoy it. I'll see you all next Tuesday!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**C.C Lewis -** _Oh? I thought my characters where very ooc tbh, but if you don't think so that's great!_

 **TwilightHybrid -** _I guess we'll see in this chapter, as for how Hayley is feeling you'll have to wait a little longer to find out. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 4 (even if it's really short)._

 **Guest -** _Katherine and Elijah is coming up in this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it!_

 **Mrs Punchline -** _Thank you! I'm really happy you are enjoying my story._

 **firehottie -** _Wait no more!_

 _ **I really appreciate your reviews, so don't be afraid to leave one!**_

* * *

Katherine closed the doors to The Abattoir behind her as she bit into her bagel, turning to her left she jumped slightly as she found Elijah leaning against the huge stone building.

"Apologise, I did not mean to frighten you, Katerina." He spoke as he pushed off the building, coming closer to her.

"Elijah." Katherine finally managed to speak, after swallowing the bite she'd taken of the bagel.

"You're human." He observed and Katherine had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, instead she chose to nod, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear. She didn't know what it was about Elijah but he always made her feel insecure and small. Something she loathed.

"How?" He asked his dark eyes connecting with hers. "The cure. Elena and I had a fight, she caught me by surprise, shoved the cure in my mouth and then snapped it closed, crushing the vial and essentially forcing me to drink the cure."

Elijah's lips twitch slightly, finding it just a bit amusing that the baby vampire managed to beat Katherine Pierce.

"Was there any side effects?"

"Yeah, I was aging rapidly and I almost died-" Katherine stopped herself as she thought for a moment she saw a flash of worry cross Elijah's features. "Bonnie saved me." She finished.

"Just like that?" Elijah questioned. Finding it highly unlikely that the Bennett witch would do anything for the brunette in front of him.

"No, Stefan had to beg her." Katherine mumbled. "Stefan Salvatore." Elijah mused, he couldn't help the slight twinge in his heart at the name. The Salvatore brother had always been a sore subject, considering Katherine had fallen for the younger man.

"What brings you to New Orleans?"

Katherines eyes ran over Elijah before they settled on his eyes once more, she licked her lips before she answered him. Hoping he would take her seriously.

"You."

"Me?" Elijah replied, surprise on his face. He had to admit, he did not expect that answer.

"I've done horrible things in my past, you out of anyone know it. As a vampire I always had to look out for myself thanks to your brother. I didn't stop to appreciate the people around me, the people who saw the good in me. You." Katherine looked down and bit her lip, feeling all of the emotions she'd buried deep inside of her spring free and rush through her body.

"I'm not a good person and I'll probably never will be. But I don't have eternity anymore and I would like to spend the remaining of my human years making it up to the people who saw the good in me. Mainly you." Finally looking up again hazel met soft dark brown eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my human years with you." Katherine finished, feeling proud of herself for finally being able to say what she'd wanted to for so long.

Elijah observed her for a moment, taking in her words. "And what if I've already moved on?" He asked and watched as the brunette in front of him shrunk a bit, the confidence once on her face shrinking away.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to be happy." Katherine replied, biting on her bottom lip once more. Elijah noticed she always did that when she felt small and insecure. Something he found adorable.

"I hope you realize I can't just take your word for it Katerina." Elijah spoke softly

"Of course not." She immediately replied. "I plan on showing you." She added as Elijah took a step closer, leaving just a few inches between them.

It seemed like time had stopped, the noises from the street went mute, the people walking seemed to have stopped and all that could be heard for the both of them were their breaths coming out.

"I look forward to what ever it is you have planned." Elijah spoke in a soft low tone before he vampire sped away. Katherine exhaled and closed her eyes as she felt a tingle run across her skin.

She couldn't help the small smile that crept on to her lips, shaking her head slightly she opened her eyes and made her way back to the hotel room. A new sense of hope filling her as her mind raced with ideas on how to show the Original vampire how much he actually meant to her.

* * *

Mikael Mikaelson was a man of pride. So being locked up by a 16 year old girl was something that wounded his pride deeply. Especially since this girl had him on a leash. Frowning he glared down at the bracelet that kept him captive.

For months he'd been locked up while the little witch had been trying to figure out a way to cut the link between his bastard son and his vampires. All so that she could save her precious friends.

His eyes wandered to the only remaining white oak stake, the very last weapon to use against the monsters his children were. The weapon his wife had created. Esther. He suppose he should feel anger towards her, and he did. But truth be told he'd always been weak for her, loved her even.

"Love." He muttered, the word tasting bitter on his tongue. He remembered clearly when things had turned south for their family. Freya. His first child, his precious daughter. Esther had said she got sick while he was out hunting with the rest of the village men and she'd been unable to cure the child. Something inside of him had broken when he heard the news of her death and after that all that was left in him was darkness and anger.

Which led to Esther falling for a werewolf, bearing the mutts child and then forcing him, Mikael Mikaelson to raise the bastard as his own. He'd always known deep down that something was off about Niklaus. He had sensed it. But he decided to trust Esther, something that he shouldn't of done. So when Niklaus had killed her in a fit of rage, he'd been surprise by the amount of anger he had felt. That anger was part of the reason he so relentlessly hunted his children down, hunted Niklaus.

The door to the room opened breaking him out of his thoughts. A young dark haired girl stepped inside, her eyes roamed the room briefly before her bright eyes settled upon him.

"Any closer to breaking the sire line, young witch?" Mikael drawled as he eyed the witch.

"How many times have I said my name is Davina, not young girl, not young witch. Davina." Davina replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Who knew dealing with the father of all evil would prove to be difficult.

Mikael didn't answer her, remaining silent as he waited for Davina to answer his question. Sighing Davina dropped the grimoires on the dresser before folding her arms over her chest.

"Im getting there, its just this one part that I have to be sure about before I can do the spell to unlink everyone from Klaus sire line." Mikael gave her a curt nod, soon he'd be able to get his revenge on the son he never wanted.

Davina walked up to him and rolled up the sleeve to her shirt, exposing her slender wrist and slightly tanned skin. She grabbed the knife laying on the small table and cut a line across her skin, red immediately appearing.

"Drink." Davina ordered as Mikaels eyes turned a blackish red, the veins under his eyes appearing before he grabbed the wrist and bit down on. He hated drinking like this, but it was for his own survival.

Davina let out a small hiss, her face scrunching up in pain as Mikael drank from her, the feeding was always kept short and soon Mikael retracted his fangs and let go of her arm, letting it drop to her side. He licked his lips before settling down in the armchair as Davina grabbed a cloth, dabbing the blood away from the wound before she rolled down the sleeve of her shirt to cover the bite up.

"Hurry, witch. Im growing impatient." Mikael said making Davina roll her eyes before she left the room, grimoires back in her arms. Davina herself was growing impatient aswell, but this was a complicated spell and she couldn't afford to mess it up. Not when so many peoples lives were on the line.

* * *

Caroline found herself in Klaus room once more, arms crossed over her chest as she stared out of the windows letting the warm rays of sunshine hit her porcelain skin.

"I thought I might find you here." Klaus soothing but still slightly raspy voice spoke. Caroline watched him from the corner of her eye as he strode up to stand next to her.

"Something on your mind, love?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back as he stared at her.

"You knew she was here this whole time." Caroline replied as she looked at him. "I did yes." Klaus admitted as Caroline turned her gaze away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you never thought much of her, why ruin a nice reunion with something that would clearly upset you."

"You should of still told me that she was here." Klaus let out a small sigh before nodding.

"You're right, from now on I will tell you everything." Caroline turned to look at him once more.

"If this is going to work out we need to be open and honest with one another. That is all I'm ever going to ask from you. That we do not under any circumstances keep secrets from one another."

Klaus looked at her with that intense stare that only he could have in a moment like this.

"I give you my word, there will never be any secrets between us." Caroline gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" Klaus asked and Caroline let out a sigh before she nodded once more.

"As ready as ill ever be." She replied.

"If you're not comfortable-" Klaus started but Caroline interrupted him. "I told you I was going to help you. Do I like killing people, no. But its something I'm willing to do, to help you. That doesn't mean I'm always going to be on board with killing first think of other options later, but I believe that this time killing is a necessity."

Klaus nodded, knowing fully that the blonde had always been against hurting others. She wanted to remain as human as possible, even though shed been turned into a monster. A beautiful one at that.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Caroline asked and Klaus gave her a hum as a reply. Indicating that yes, he was more than ready.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the view from Klaus bedroom windows.

"Last night, when I told you Katherine was a human, I saw that glint in your eyes. What are you planning for her?" Caroline decided to ask her eyes shifting slightly to look at the blonde next to her.

"Right now I have no plans for Katerina. That doesn't mean she wont prove to be useful in the future."

"Doppelgänger blood, hybrids." Caroline mumbled.

"Precisely. However I need to consult some witches before I make a move."

"That's why Hayley is still around? You're going to make her your test subject?"

"Yes." Klaus replied honestly.

"Say you succeed. What then?" Caroline asked and Klaus turned himself to fully look at her.

"I know this is a touchy subject for you, love. But I promise you I wont force anyone to turn into a hybrid. It will be completely up to themselves."

"And Katherine?"

"Katerina owes me." Klaus stated making Caroline snort. "That's where we don't see eye to eye." She said shaking her head slightly.

"There will be a lot of times where we don't see eye to eye, love." Klaus spoke as Caroline locked eyes with him.

"Im aware." She replied softly. "I wont run away because of it. Every relationships have their disagreements and bumps." She added and watched as Klaus seemed to relax at her words. Did he really think shed bolt at any sign of a argument or disagreement?

A soft smile edged its way to his lips, he was filled with happiness by her reassuring words. He wasn't t going to lie, in the back of his mind he'd been afraid that she would run back to Mystic Falls at the first sign of a disagreement or fight. He knew he could be stubborn and difficult to handle, so hearing her say she wouldn't t made him feel happy. Which was an odd feeling for him, he couldn't t recall the last time he'd felt like this.

They both fell back into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company as they waited for night to come and for Klaus plan to be set into motion.

* * *

Elena sighed as she downed another glass of whiskey. She had been sitting by the bar at The Grill for over an hour now, her mind racing with questions. Why would Caroline just suddenly decide to up and leave them for Klaus? Had the blonde actually fallen for the hybrid?

"Is this going to become a recurring thing?" A familiar voice asked and Elena turned her head to see her former boyfriend, now one of her closest friend walk towards her. He slid onto the stool next to her and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from her.

"What do you mean Matt?" Elena asked confused as the blonde leaned over the bar and out the bottle back in its place.

"This is how I found Caroline the other day. Although, she went for the tequila." He explained.

"She always preferred Tequila." Elena mused as she played with the glass.

"What's up? You seem to be deep in your thoughts." Elena shrugged before she sighed and slumped down, leaning her head against her hand as she looked to Matt.

"Caroline left for New Orleans, for Klaus and I didn't handle it well. Im still not, as I'm sure you can tell."

"What exactly happened?"

"I kind of stormed out, saying I couldn't deal with it. I mean, what is she thinking? Klaus? He's ruined so many peoples lives and she.. She just goes for him."

"Are you sure you're in any position to speak? You're dating Damon afterall." Matt countered and Elena fell silent.

"Don't give me the 'its not the same thing' talk. Damon used her, sexually and as a bloodbag. What he did was messed up Elena and we all expected her to just be fine with him joining us. And she forgave him to not complicate things and to keep the peace because that's the kind of person she is."

Elena remained silent, she knew he was right. Caroline had done so much for all of them, she was such a good person, an amazing best friend.

"Klaus may be evil and downright psycho at times, but he's always been different with her. We can't deny that. Maybe Caroline is what he needs in his life to showcase the good in him."

"Maybe." Elena mumbled. She knew Klaus was different around Caroline, that s exactly the reason behind them using her as a distraction for him. She just never knew that her friend might of felt something in return.

"Call her, apologies and make up." Matt said before he slid off the stool and made his way to the backroom, probably to get ready for work.

Elena bit her bottom lip before she fished her phone up from her jacket, deciding that Matt was right. She needed to make up with her friend and be supportive of whatever decision she decided to make. It s the least she could do.

* * *

 _ **I know the chapter is a little short, I kind of hit a writers block and everything I wrote out just didn't turn out good enough, in my own opinion of course. And I'm not going to put out something I'm not satisfied with. Longer chapter will come next week, cause I know exactly how I want it to roll out and I've already started writing it!**_


End file.
